The Curse of the Black Pearl
by Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos
Summary: Percy Jackson and the Olympains combined with Pirates of the Caribbean?  Read and review where Percy is Will Turner, Annabeth as Elizabeth Swann and Nico di Angelo is Captian Jack Sparrow in Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Curse of the Black Pearl
1. Pirates Life

**Disclaimer: **_**I DO NOT OWN**_** Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Pirates of the Caribbean the Curse of the Black Pearl. All credit goes to Rick Riordan, Disney Hyperion, and Walt Disney**

**Enjoy the chapter =D!**

**Chapter 1**

**A Pirate's Life**

**(Annabeth's pov)**

***13 years ago***

I stood there on the bow of the Dauntless, the ship sailing smoothly on a calm yet fogged cover water. Minutes passed by and I began to sing a song that I heard from sailors or from pirates hung on the gallows at Port Half Blood, "Drink up me hearties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me!

The song had a catchy tune to it so it was hard for me to stop singing it but there was always a superstition that if you sang that song when you're at sea, pirates would come to get you soon after. It was just a folk tale or stories that sailors would always tell each other when they docked.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder from behind and I turned around to see who it was. It was a sailor named Mr. Chiron **(A/N Mr. Gibbs) **who was well known with his knowledge of folk tales and legends of the seas.

"Quite, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters," he gazed at the waters for any sign of pirates before looking at me, "You don't want to bring them down and a snout do you?"

"MR. CHIRON, that will do," from behind came Lieutenant Castellan **(A/N Lieutenant Norrington)** along with my father Governor Chase **(A/N Governor Swann)**.

"She was singing about pirates! It's bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog," again he gazed at the fog as if something would jump out and pull him in, "Mark my words,"

Lieutenant Castellan chuckled and smirked, "Consider them marked…on your way."

Mr. Chiron had an irritated yet defeated look on his face when the Lieutenant did not heed his words, "Aye. Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have woman on board, too."

He shoved past my father and the Lieutenant mumbling something about even a miniature woman before drinking some alcoholic nectar. It was silent for the next couple of minutes until I decided to break it, "I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate."

"Think again, Miss Chase **(A/N Miss Swann)**," the Lieutenant walked up right beside me looking over the bow and into the sea, "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves."

I slowly looked up at him and I saw him smirk at me, "A short drop and a sudden stop."

Silently Mr. Chiron motioned for me to look at him; he pulled his sailors tie up high like it was rope for the gallows while imitating someone choking to death. I gasped and instinctively took a step back from Lieutenant Castellan when my father stepped in, "Lieutenant Castellan, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter."

My father smiled and nodded at me while the Lieutenant gently bowed his head, "My apologies, Governor Chase."

"Actually, I find it all fascinating."

My father gulped his worry, "Yes. That's what concerns me."

He gave one more look of worry before leaving and I was alone at the bow again. I turned to face the sea once more only to find an umbrella floating in the water but what I saw next made me gasp in shock. There floating on a broken piece of a wooden ship was an unconscious boy. I shook my head out of my momentary dazed and shouted, "LOOK! A BOY! THERE'S A BOY IN THE WATER!"

Lieutenant Castellan was the first to hear me and looked to where I was pointing, sure enough he saw the boy too, "MAN OVERBOARD!"

There was a fury of movement from the sailors and soldiers while the Lieutenant shouted out orders, "Man the ropes! Fetch a hook! Haul him aboard.!"

I watched as they gently lifted the boy into the ship and laid him down carefully on the deck. The Captain and the other Lieutenants came out of the cabin to see what all the commotion was about while Lieutenant Castellan checked for the boys pulse, "He's still breathing."

Suddenly Mr. Chiron shouted from behind me, "Rhea, Mother of Zeus!"

Now all hands converged on the side of the ship as a new scene appeared before our eyes, a ship that was completely in flames and slowly sinking into the ocean depths.

There were a huge murmur of voices but my father's voice stood out from the rest, "What happened here?"

"It's the powder magazine," the Lieutenant scanned the burnt wreckage with his acute eyes, "Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

"A lot of good it did them," he looked around at the sailors gathering around him, "Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates."

Everyone turned to look at him, their faces showing fear or amusement…my father on the other hand was showing both, "There's no proof of that. It's probably an accident."

"Rouse the captain immediately," more movement on deck as orders were given, "Heave to and take I sail. Launch the boats."

It was all daze for me due to all that happened, seconds past until I felt a presence right next to me, when I looked I saw my father crouching down whispering to me, "Annabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him."

Reluctantly I followed the people that were carrying the boy and stood by him as the people left to tend to other business. He had black hair and despite the wetness of his hair due to the water; it was still messy as a rat's nest, Tanned skin, and a face that branded him as a rebel. Gently I stroked his hair but at that moment the boy moved and grabbed my arm, his eyes were revealed to me, two amazing sea green eyes that showed confusion and fear at the same time.

I gasped but immediately relaxed, it wasn't the boys fault for the rash action, "It's okay. My name is Annabeth Chase."

The boy with the sea green eyes looked up at me, "P-Percy Jackson."

"I'm watching over you, Percy." I smiled as he relaxed a little and fell unconscious again. I was studying him carefully when I noticed a goldish bronze colored chain on his neck. Gently I picked it up and a strange medallion came out beneath his shirt, it shaped in a circle with weird symbols on it and in the center was a skull like the ones seen on Aztec paintings…skulls.

A realization hit me as I looked back and forth from the medallion to the boy, "You're a pirate."

"Has he said anything?"

Quickly I turned around with the medallion concealed in my hands behind me, "His name is Percy Jackson. That's all I found out."

Lieutenant Castellan nodded, "Take him below."

I watched them leave then made my way back to the bow of the ship. My fingers held up the skull medallion, the metal oddly glowing in the fog. As I lowered my hand, a new ship appeared for just a moment. The entire ship was painted completely in black; the sails were black to but were ripped with holes. To me it was another merchant ship but my eyes caught the symbol on the flag of the ship, a skull with two swords crossed underneath it. My eyes grew wide at the spectacle before me: a pirate ship.

***13 years later***

I woke up from my dream that I had countless times, the day I met Percy and saw that ship. A flicker of light danced across my face from my candle on my bed side table. Fighting any lingering sleep, I got up and opened my drawer and lifted up a secret compartment that I had will built for me. For thirteen years I haven't looked at it or even toughed it, now for some reason I had the urge to do the complete opposite. Slowly I popped open the compartment to reveal my secret: Percy's skull medallion. Over the years the metal hadn't rust; only dust was its enemy.

Gently I put it on and examined and the designs of the medallion when someone knocked on my door; it was my father, "Annabeth?"

In a hurry, I tripped over a chair as I got my robe on my bed. Hastily I put it on and quickly sheathed the medallion inside my nightgown as my father continued to knock on my door, "Are you all right? Are you decent?"

"Yes," I straightened myself as he opened the door and smiled at me.

He walked into my room followed by the maid's right behind him, "Still abed at this hour? Oh. It's a beautiful day."

The maids opened the windows in my room to reveal a shinning beautiful morning in Port Half Blood. Sea gulls were cawing in the distance and the cool Caribbean breeze came in from the east.

"I have a gift for you," my father turned around and opened a box revealing a beautiful dress.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" I picked the dress up and held to my body, it looked good on me but something didn't fit, my father only me bought me nice dresses if there was a occasion that I was forced to go on, "May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" he chuckled as I went behind a wall to try the dress on, "Actually, I…I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

I poked my head out from the side of the wall, "The ceremony?"

"Captain Castellan's promotion ceremony."

"I knew it."

"Commodore Castellan as he's about to become," my father beamed with pride as if the soon to be Commodore was his own son, "A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know."

During his rant on the Commodore I was being attacked by my maids putting a corset around me. Normally I can wear a corset but this time they tied it a little too tight. I gasped in pain due to the shortness of breath as my father called out, "Annabeth? How is it coming?"

"It's difficult to say," the corset became tighter around me.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in Olympus."

"Well, well women in Olympus must've learnt not to breathe!" as I said that, the breath came out of my chest leaving me to suffocate for just a minute before I could inhale.

I heard footsteps as a butler came in my room to speak with my father, "Milord, you have a visitor."

**(Percy's pov)**

I stood there waiting inside the Chase's mansion. I was here on a special order on behalf of Governor Chase: a sword for the new Commodore. Ever since I was rescued thirteen years ago I was trained as a blacksmith, now that I was older, I was called upon to make weapons or jail cells for the Demigod army or Demigod navy. Minutes passed by which decreased my patience but increased my boredom **(A/N hmmm ADHD anyone?). **

I noticed a three armed candle holder made of the best metal and quality and decided to check it out. My hands touched the bottom candle holder and with a metallic clang as the arm came loose.

I looked at it and quickly panicked, luckily there was a vase for me to put the broken handle in as a butler came by. At that moment Governor Chase came down the stairs to greet me, "Ah, Mr. Jackson. Good to see you again."

"Good day, sir." I walked over to him and put a long rectangular box on a table, "I have your order."

My hands quickly opened the box to reveal a newly forged sword. Gently I lifted it up and handed it to the Governor who took it with honor. He unsheathed the sword to observe the blade, "The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle."

His eyes gazed upon the handle with joy. Gently I asked for the sword, "If I may?"

Surprised but not reluctant, the Governor handed the sword and placed the flat of the blade on the tips of my forefinger and middle finger, "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade."

In a skill full move, I flipped the sword into the air and handed it back to the Governor who was impressed, "Impressive. Very impressive. Now, now. Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this."

He sheathed the sword and gave it back to me, "Do pass my compliments on to your master."

"I shall," I looked up at him and grinned, "A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

Just then, Annabeth Chase came downstairs in a dress that made her even more…well pretty. I was tongue tied as she walked down gracefully, my thirteen year crush on her never fading away. Thankfully her Governor Chase spoke my mind, "Annabeth, you look absolutely stunning!"

Annabeth turned to look at us and she smiled when she saw me, "Percy! It's so good to see you!"

I gulped and felt my face get hotter as she hurried down the stairs to greet me, my heart beating faster. She smiled as she neared us, "I had a dream about you last night."

Surprised and speechless, I only managed to speak one word, "About me?"

Governor Chase interrupted Annabeth, "Yes, is that entirely proper for you-"

But Annabeth was kind of a rebel which is one of the reasons I fell for her. That and also her natural beauty oh and the fact that she was incredibly smart and a…hard hitter, "About the day we met. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss Chase?"

"Percy how many times must I ask you to call me Annabeth?"

At this point my face was redder than a tomato and my heart was about to burst out my chest, "At least once more, Miss Chase, as always."

"There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety," her father looked back and forth at us both before grabbing the package for the new Commodore, "Now we really must be going."

Annabeth looked down then up at me, "Good day, Mr. Jackson."

I gazed upon her as she walked passed me and out the door. I followed but was too late say my goodbye. My eyes looked down for a second but felt someone looking at me, when I looked up, I saw Annabeth staring and smiling at me and I whispered, "Good day. Annabeth."

**Lol ok so not as exciting, but hey it's the first chapter in the movie of pirates of the Caribbean the Curse of the Black Pearl. Below are some of the characters:**

**Will Turner = Percy Jackson**

**Elizabeth Swann = Annabeth Chase**

**Governor Swann = Fredrick Chase**

**Commodore Norrington = Luke Castellan**

**Jack Sparrow = Nico di Angelo**

**Mr. Gibbs = Chiron**

**Captain Barbossa = Hades**

**William "Bootstrap" Turner = Poseidon**

**The two funny soldiers = Travis and Connor Stoll**

**The two funny pirates = TBD**

**Black Pearl pirates = Underworld warriors**

**The monkey = the monkey but its named after Nico**

**Port Royal sailors and soldiers = demigods of Camp Half Blood.**

**Other characters are still being determined. Plz review and chapter 2 will be up soon! =DDDDD**

VVVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	2. Pirates Ye Be Warned

**Disclaimer: **_**I DO NOT OWN**_** Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Pirates of the Caribbean the Curse of the Black Pearl. All credit goes to Rick Riordan, Disney Hyperion, and Walt Disney**

**Reminder: Remember this does take place in the late 1700's hundreds so it's ok if you're imagining the characters with British accents.**

**Enjoy the chapter =D!**

**Chapter 2**

**Pirates Ye Be Warned**

_**(Captain Nico's pov)**_

Ah the wind slapping against my face as I sailed on my ship towards the um…Port…Port Half Blood to find a ship and a crew…or a crew and a ship. I stood on top the mast as the island grew closer and well…the boat was already sinking at the moment so I had no choice but to stay on top. My trusty boat was almost to the docks when water started to seep in the cracks. I jumped down and began to 'save' my 'borrowed' 'ship' by using a bucket to take the water away.

To say it worked was a blasted understatement. I was about to bloody give up when my eyes caught on to something: a huge arch of rock that stood by the harbors entrance. Inside the arch was what made me drop the bucket and stand up, three skeletons hung by the neck with a wooden plank saying: PIRATES YE BE WARNED.

I took off my hat and held it to my chest as I gave a salute to my fallen colleagues. So yeah I sailed into the harbor, people on their ships looking at me like I was a crazed man but hey you can't help it when your boat is almost touching the ocean bottom and your about to dock with only the mast of you boat sticking out of the water. Even so I went into that harbor with pride…or I was still affected by the rum that I didn't even care what people thought.

As soon as the pier was in stepping distance, I got off and made my way to the other ships that were docked but a man stopped me, "What—hey! Hold up, there, you."

Slowly I turned around to face him, he was an old man with glasses and a clip board in his hands, "It's one drachma to tie up your boat at the dock. And I shall need to know your name."

My eyes drifted from the guy to where my boat was "docked" at, a tall mast just sticking out of the water. I looked to the man again and put three drachma's on the man's clip board, "What do you say to three drachma's and we forget the name?"

He looked at me for a moment before putting the drachmas into his pocket, "Welcome to Port Half Blood, Mr. Smith."

I put my hands together and bowed as he walked away, little did he know I managed to get a bag of hidden drachmas off of him when we were talking.

_***Meanwhile, in the fort, Captain Castellan becomes the newly promoted Commodore Castellan. He gladly accepts the new sword that was made for him.***_

Port Half Blood was huge, it was an island fortress filled with demigod soldiers. Many minutes passed and still I couldn't find a ship, I almost gave up searching when my I laid eyes on a fast looking ship. My lips formed into a smile and quickly made my way down there to see the ship up close.

Unfortunately there were two demigod soldiers guarding it. Right when I was about to step on the ship, both of them appeared in front of me with one of them saying, "This dock is off limits to civilians."

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately," I took another step towards the left but they were in front of me again, "Apparently there's some sort of high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort hey? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit and invitation?"

The one that spoke before answered, "Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians."

"It's a fine goal, to be sure. But it seems to me that a ship like that," I stepped right this time and pointed to a huge sail boat with three rows of cannons that could take on any ship and compared it to the ship that I had my eye on, "Makes this one here a bit more superfluous, really"

"Oh the _Dauntless _is the power in these waters, true enough," he blinked and smirked, "But there's no ship that can match the _Interceptor _for speed."

I thought for moment before answering his claim, "I've heard of one. It's suppose be very fast. Nigh uncatchable. The _Black Pearl_."

The other soldier laughed, "Well, there's no 'real' ship that can match the _Interceptor._"

Soldier two stopped laughing and looked at Soldier two like he was crazy, "The _Black Pearl_ is a real ship."

"No. No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes I have!"

I rolled my eyes as they kept arguing about who saw the _Black pearl, _"You've seen a ship with black sails that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

Soldier one looked down in shame, "No."

"No."

Soldier two looked at me with a smirk on his face. I returned the smirk back with a smile when Soldier one spoke again, "But I have seen a ship with black sails."

"Oh and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell spat him back out could possibly have black sail, therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the _Black Pearl_! Is that what you're saying?"

At this point I was already on the wheel of the ship when their argument ended and Soldier one answered, "No."

"Like I said, there's no real ship that can match the Interceptor…"

Both them looked around for me for a good five minutes before Soldier one spotted me at the helm, "Hey! You! Get away from there!"

Soldier one had his rifle aimed at me in an instant while it took a couple of seconds for Soldier two to lumber up the stairs, "You don't have permission to be there mate."

"I'm sorry. It's such a pretty boat. Ship!"

"What's your name?"

"Smith or Smithy, if you like."

"What's your purpose in Port Half Blood, Mr. Smith?

"Yeah and no lies," Soldier one kept his rifle aimed at my chest.

"Well, then I confess," I gently separated from the helm and walked towards them as they slowly backed away from me, "It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out."

Soldier one blinked, "I said no lies!"

"I think he's telling the truth," whispered Soldier two.

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

"Unless you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told you," I grinned at them as they blinked indicating that they were confused…this is going to take awhile.

_**(Annabeth's pov)**_

_***inside the fort***_

The maids had to tighten this corset to the point of not being able to breathe! I stood there in the darkest corners of the fort trying to survive this killer corset of mine when a hand lightly tapped my shoulder. When I turned to see who tapped me, I was met with the newly promoted Commodore Castellan, "May I have moment?"

I only nodded due to the stupid pain of not breathing courtesy of my corset. He led me to the edge of the fort where it was a nice free fall to the rocky ocean down below, "You look lovely Annabeth."

Again no reply due to the difficulty of breathing so I just nodded my head as Commodore Castellan continued, "I apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak mind. This promotion throws into a sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved."

My mind began to think despite the lack of air, what the Commodore was saying was somewhat similar to a…oh gods no. He turned and stared me straight into the eyes and spoke my worst fear, "A marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Annabeth."

Finally some air came into my lungs, but what I meant to say was "crap" not, "I can't breathe."

The Commodore turned just when I blacked out and fell off the edge of the cliff, "Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself."

_***falling off the cliff and splashes into the water**_

_**(Captain Nico's pov)**_

__"And then they made me their chief." I sat there telling the two soldiers a story when a lady fell off the cliff and splashed into the water. The three of us looked and stared at the spot she fell in for seconds.

_**(Commodore Castellan's pov)**_

_***doesn't know that Annabeth has fallen***_

"Annabeth?" I waited for her answer but no reply came, I turned around to find out that Annabeth wasn't there anymore. Thoughts of hurt and loss came into my mind until I heard a splash in the water. Quickly I looked over the edge to see Annabeth sinking into the water below, "ANNABETH!"

My fellow officers rushed to my side as I began take off my coat to dive in after her but one of my Lieutenants stopped me, "The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle she missed them!"

I nodded and hurriedly ran to the docks with her father and my Lieutenants right behind me.

_**(Captain Nico's pov)**_

_***after the splash***_

__Me and the two soldiers stood there watching, "Will you be saving her?"

Soldier two had a frightful look on his eyes, "I can't swim."

I looked at them both and took of my hat, sword and gun belt, and my coat, "Pride of the King's Navy you are. Do not lose these!"

Once I had my gear off, I jumped off the ship into the water swimming towards the lady.

_**(Soldiers one and two pov)**_

We stood there watching when all of a sudden a huge ripple appeared on the surface of the water, "What was that?"

Suddenly the wind changed directions so it was blowing straight into our faces and the breeze became a strong gust of wind that we had to hold on to our hats so they won't fly off…can this day get any weirder?

**LOL ok so I chapter 2 is up which was fast. Sorry if the chapters are so short but I am going along with the movie as I right so it's out of my hands. Plz review and hopefully chapter 3 and chapter 5 of Spartans of Fate and Chaos will be up by tomorrow. As always here is the list of characters to refresh your memory:**

**Will Turner = Percy Jackson**

**Elizabeth Swann = Annabeth Chase**

**Governor Swann = Fredrick Chase**

**Commodore Norrington = Luke Castellan**

**Jack Sparrow = Nico di Angelo**

**Mr. Gibbs = Chiron**

**Captain Barbossa = Hades**

**William "Bootstrap" Turner = Poseidon**

**The two funny soldiers = TBD**

**The two funny pirates = TBD**

**Black Pearl pirates = Underworld warriors**

**The monkey = the monkey but its named after Nico**

**Port Royal sailors and soldiers = demigods of Camp Half Blood.**

**Other characters are still being determined. Plz review and chapter 3 will be up soon! =DDDDD**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	3. Annabeth's Rescue

**Disclaimer: **_**I DO NOT OWN**_** Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Pirates of the Caribbean the Curse of the Black Pearl. All credit goes to Rick Riordan, Disney Hyperion, and Walt Disney and also that Jerry Bruckheimer guy.**

**Reminder: Remember this does take place in the late 1700's hundreds so it's ok if you're imagining the characters with British accents.**

**Also thanks to the reviews on how this was a great idea! Thanks=DDDD!**

**Enjoy the chapter =D!**

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth's Rescue**

_**(Captain Nico's pov)**_

Jeez she was heavy! Once I dove in, I swam straight towards her limp figure on the brimey bottom. I grabbed her by the waist and shot upward, my lungs slowly losing air. Finally we breached the surface of the water but was dragged down again by the girls weight. She was wearing those Olympian dresses so I took it off revealing an under dress and a corset, no wonder why she was heavy to swim with. I swam to the pier with the girl and was met again by the two soldiers.

They helped me get the girl onto the wooden floor of the pier and soldier two checked for a pulse on the girl, "She's not breathing!"

"Move!" I got my knife and made a little cut on the corset then taking it off. Instantly the girl breathed and began coughing up water to our relief.

I handed the corset to Soldier one while Soldier two spoke, "I never would've thought of that."

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," I looked at the now awake lady; she had blond hair that was almost gold, stormy grey eyes, and a slightly tanned skin. I was about to smile at her when I noticed a medallion hanging out of her under dress, gently I picked up to observe it…I knew right then and there that I needed to get off this island. It was one of the pieces of treasure that I was known to be cursed, the last time I saw a piece like this was when I was captain of the…, "Where did you get that?"

She looked up at me with fear in her eyes as if she was just caught for stealing, I was about to ask her again when a guy in a military uniform had his sword tip at my throat, "On your feet."

Slowly I got up with the sword tip on my throat. Another man came into view and helped the lady up; he called her Annabeth and asked if she was alright before putting a coat around her. He noticed that Soldier one had the corset in his hands and quickly pointed to me…traitor, "Shoot him!"

The girl named Annabeth looked at her dad to stop him, "Father!"

"What?"

"Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" she practically batted her eyelashes at the man pointing his sword at my throat.

Reluctantly he lowered his weapon and held out his hand for me to shake, "I believe thanks are in order."

I inched my right hand forward and gently shook his hand but he pulled my arm and lifted up my sleeve to see a branded "P" just above my wrist, "Had a brush with the West Underworld Trading Company, did we, pirate?"

The father of Annabeth made me flinch when he spoke the two dreadful words, "Hang him!"

"Keep your guns on him men. Michael, fetch some irons," he lifted my sleeve up more to see a tattoo of an angel wielding a sword, "Well, well. Nico di Angelo, isn't it?"

The Commodore semi let go and shoved my arm back at me when he was done looking, "'Captain' Nico di Angelo, if you please sir."

"Well, I don't see your ship…Captain." He looked around in a sarcastic way as he said that.

"I'm in the market, as it were."

Soldier one or traitor one as I now know him by butted in, "He said he'd come to commandeer one."

Was just me or was I surrounded by snitches and traitors today…nah it's just me. Soldier two also butted in, "Told he was telling the truth. These are his, sir."

Traitor two bent down and presented my effects to the Commodore who laughed at them. He picked up my pistol threw from hand to hand, "No additional shot nor powder, a compass that doesn't point North." Again he smirked at me as he pulled out my sword, "And I half expected it to be made of wood."

He sheathed my sword and glared at me, "You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

I smirked and put my fingers up to say "wait a minute", "But you have heard of me."

Without warning, the Commodore dragged me towards his Lieutenant so I can be shackled to irons.

_**(Annabeth's pov)**_

Immediately, I ran up to Commodore Castellan as he dragged the pirate named Captain di Angelo, "Commodore I really must protest!"

"Care full Lieutenant."

Knowing that he would ignore me, I got in front of him so he would have no choice but to listen to me, "Pirate or not, this man saved my life."

He looked at me like was crazy, "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

From behind me the Captain spoke, "Though it seems enough to condemn him."

Commodore Castellan glared at the Captain, "Indeed."

Suddenly Captain di Angelo had me held against my will with the chain of his iron to my neck.

_**(Captain Nico's pov)**_

"Finally," I threw my iron chains over Annabeth's head to choke her. As planned everyone moved towards us but didn't do anything for the fear that I might do something to hurt her.

I whispered into her ear causing her to shiver and glare at me, "I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Castellan, my effects please…and my hat."

Reluctantly he obeyed and handed my weapons and hat to Annabeth. I turned her around and gently smiled at her, "It is Annabeth, isn't it?"

"It's Miss Chase!"

"Miss Chase, if you'd be so kind. Come, come dear. We don't have all day," I pointed my pistol at the temple of her head, "Now if you'll be very kind."

In a rude and harsh way…she complied to put my hat and gun belt on me but made them to tight, "Easy on the goods darling."

She tightened my belt around me even tighter, "You're despicable."

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine. We're square, I turned her around and slowly backed up pulling her with me, "Gentlemen, milady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught…Captain Nico di Angelo!"

I shoved her and ran to the nearest thing I could find: a pull up system to load cannons and goods on ships. I grabbed the rope and kicked the lever system making me shoot straight up into the air while the cannon acted as a balance and plunged down to the wooden floor below. Suddenly I jerked to a stop and snapping sound was heard as the rope tightened again and the entire wooden arm that held the ropes began to spin around and a around.

"Now will you shoot him!"

"Open fire!"

They opened fire but thankfully no bullets hit me. I kept spinning around until I managed to land on another pull up system. Without a moment to lose, I threw my chains over one side of a suspended rope and slid down it as more blasted bullets passed by me. luckily they had to reload so I dashed into the town and began to look for a place to hide.

_**(Commodore Castellan's pov)**_

Damn that blasted pirate for escaping, "Michael, Mr. di Angelo has a dawn appointment with the gallows…I would hate for him to miss it.

Michael smirked at my pun and grabbed a group of soldiers to help him find di Angelo. No matter what, that pirate will be hanged by noon's end.

_**(Captain Nico's pov)**_

Scouting party after scouting party passed by me as I hid behind a statue of a blacksmith. Two more parties passed by until finally I had the precious time to move and hide again. Just then, an unexpected scouting party was coming towards me, without thinking it I ran into the closest building near me: The blacksmith workshop. Once inside, I locked the door and looked around bracing for an ocean of shocked employees. To my surprise, there wasn't a single soul in the workshop…save for the donkey that operates the machinery.

Even though there were no people in here, I quietly walked towards the anvil so I can take my chains off. After placing down my hat, I grabbed a forging hammer and laid my chains on the anvil to smash it but before the hammer came down, a snore sounded to right behind me.

Apparently there was a guy in this shabby workshop. Judging from the clothes he wore, he was the master blacksmith. Silently like a mouse, I crept up to him with my hammer in my hand. Gently I poked his chest, but he didn't move only snored louder. I stepped back and turned then turned back again and yelled in his ear, "WHOA!"

But no movement of what so ever from the master which made me smile.

_***5 minutes later…***_

I kept banging the hammer against the chains making the chains bend.

_***10 minutes later…***_

Just a few more hits with my hammer and the chains will break!

_***20 minutes later…***_

__BLAST! THE BLOODY CHAINS WON'T BLOODY BREAK! I wiggled my chains in the air as I gave up on trying to break them. Suddenly I noticed a huge gear on a machine. If I got it to roll then I could I probably get these chains to break. I looked around and I saw the donkey chained up to the machine, if it moved then the machine and the gear will move as well. I placed an iron bar into the furnace and waited several minutes until the tip of the rod was glowing hot. Without any remorse, I branded the ass of the donkey to make it move…mission accomplish. I put my chains in front of the gear just time it rotated making the metal bend more and finally breaking.

I smiled to myself as I finally shook my now freed wrists but as always…someone had to open the door.

_**(Percy's pov)**_

The second I opened the door I knew something was wrong. Before I left to Governor Chase's mansion, I pictured everything of where I left them at. Apparently the donkey moving was one thing that I remember not moving when I left. I patted its head and whispered softly to it so it would stop. After that was complete I checked the other things that I left them at.

To my relief, my master was still where he was: sleeping on the job after a bottle of whiskey. A chuckle escaped me, "Right where I left you."

I went to my anvil to continue working on a sword that I was making but something was off again…I don't remember leaving a hammer on top of it, "Not where I left you."

Then I noticed a hat on the other anvil, it was pure leather and judging by the wrinkles and the cracks…this hat went through a lot of adventures. Slowly I reached out to grab it but my hand was smacked by the flat of some one's sword. I backed away slowly as the wanted pirate held his sword to my throat, "You're the one they're hunting…the pirate."

The pirate cocked his head to the side with a confused look on his face, "You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

Suddenly my anger flared, this was the pirate that threatened Annabeth, "I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

"Ah…well it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record," he sheathed his sword and turned to walk away, "So if you'll excuse me."

I quickly grabbed a sword from one of the machines and pointed it at the pirate. He gently turned around and drew his sword and slid it against mine, "Do you think this wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

I held my sword closer to his throat, "You threatened Miss Chase."

"Only a little," he lunged at me chest and I parried it with the edge of my sword. He slashed again making me go on the defensive. After five attacks from his sword I found the heel of my foot touching the back of brick wall. The pirate made another attempt to stab me but I swung my sword from both directions making him back away, now it was my turn to attack. I lunged and slashed at the same time making him doge my attacks in hastily manner. My sword was a blur when I blocked and slashed at the pirate until I backed him all the way into the furnace where he parried my blade aside.

A smirk appeared on his face as he got into his sword stance again, "You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form…but how is your foot work? If I step here…" we both began to circle each other when he stepped to the right and attacked. I raised my sword up to block him and slice back at him, "Very good. Now I step again."

The pirate stepped again this time to the left and attacked. I twirled around and parried his blow and attacked him with jab of my own making him block it. We stopped for a moment then slashed at each other once before sheathing his sword and turning towards the door to escape, "Ta!"

I watched him walk towards the door; gently I aimed and threw my sword at the wooden lock, the blade missing his face by centimeters.

_**(Captain Nico's pov)**_

_ THWACK! _ I held my breath as the sword impaled itself on the door, the blade missing my face by centimeters. Gently I grasped the handle with both hands and tried to pull it out…but it won't bloody budge! Again and again I tried but the sword was in too deep so I gave up and turned to the young swordsman.

Anger was building inside me as I walked leisurely towards him with my sword drawn, "That is a wonderful trick. Except, once again, you are between me and my way out and now you have no weapon."

In a flash he pulled out a sword from the furnace, the glowing red tip of the blade made my eyes water from the heat…also it scared the donkey so it began to move making the machine operate. We exchanged blows again, this time fighting inside the machine mechanism. A pole was in front of us so we practically twirled around the pole to hit each other, sparks flying everywhere. Luckily the young fellow swung at me and his sword got caught in my broken chains. I wrapped the chains around the blade of his sword and pulled making him let go of his sword. My sword went on the offensive, slashing at him to make him surrender but he dived and rolled away.

When he came back to attack, he had a new sword in his hand. Soon I noticed on the two poles of the mechanism, numerous swords were stacked and hung there, "Who makes all these?"

"I do!" he went around the pole and slashed at me again, "And I practice with them three hours day."

He ducked as I threw an axe at him, "You need to find yourself a girl, mate."

His sword slammed into the spot I was standing at a minute ago. The swordsman appeared again to continue the fight but this time he had two swords to fight with. I admit he was a good fighter, especially with two swords. He kept pressing me back until he caught my sword blade with his in the air, "Or…perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet…you're not a eunuch, are you?"

The swordsman glared at me, "I practice three hours a day so when I meet a pirate…I CAN KILL IT!"

He shoved me away and slashed at my stomach forcing me to jump back into a cart with wheels. It was still for a moment until he came running into the cart as well making it slide off the wall and roll gently so we were going up and down like a seesaw. We continued our fight on the cart thing; block, slash, counter attack, block, slash, and counter attack. Then it happened, he swung his blade again making it get caught in my shackles again, I was about to pull his sword out of his hands again when he raised his sword up and impaled it on a wooden beam right above us…my hand stuck onto the sword handle due to the chains.

To say I was stuck in a sticky situation was somewhat true; I slashed at him countless time but to avail. I noticed the wooden boards of the cart were loose so I experimentally stomped my foot making one wooden piece rise up and the blacksmith under chin. This gave me precious seconds to pry the sword lose from the beam. The good thing, I got the sword and my hand free, the bad thing, fell on my back.

_**(Percy's pov)**_

_***Gets launched into the air when the pirate falls down***_

_**(Captain Nico's pov)**_

_***Lands on my back and rolls off the cart***_

I got up only find an empty opponent, my eyes wondered until I saw a movement above me. There he was on the wooden beams…his sword cutting the rope to hanging barrels on a net.

_***Gets launched into the air***_

Our fight continued on the beams; attack, block, almost trip, counter attack, attack, block, almost trip, and counter attack. Five minutes it went on between us, exchanging blows after blows. Finally he managed to slap my sword out of my hands and point his sword tip at my chest. I jumped of the beam and landed on top of the furnace, when I turned to face him he was charging at me with his sword raised. My hands grabbed the nearest thing, a smoke chute, and let loose a fiery cloud of red smoke making him temporarily blind. There was a loud a _CLANG _as my foot kicked his sword out of his hand. Without a moment to lose, I jumped over him and landed on my feet with my pistol aimed at his head while he on the other hand had hammer in his hands ready to throw it **(A/N to get an even better look on how the fight scene looks like, go to and type in "Pirates of the Caribbean the Curse of the Black Peal – Turner vs. Sparrow')**_._

"You cheated."

"Pirate."

Suddenly there was banging on the door, the scouting party was here…they had found m. I aimed my gun at the blacksmith again, "Move away."

"No!"

"Please move!"

"NO! I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

I gritted my teeth and cocked it back, "This shot is not meant for you."

A look of surprise and confusion appeared on his face as I said that, I was about to pull the trigger when a pain erupted on the back of my head and I slowly fell face first into the ground unconscious.

_**(Percy's pov)**_

"This shot is not meant for you," I blinked at him as he said that. I braced myself for the pain to come but there was no gun shot, just glass breaking. When I opened my eyes I saw my master, Master Uglyiano standing behind him with a broken whiskey bottle. Suddenly the door broke open and the demigod army patrol came in with the newly promoted Commodore Castellan leading them

"Excellent work, Mr. Uglyiano. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive," the Commodore gave a thankful nod at my master.

"Just doing my civic duty sir," even the way he talked made him sound drunk.

Commodore Castellan smirked at the unconscious body of the pirate, "Well I trust you will always remember that this is the day that 'Captain' Nico di Angelo almost escaped…take him away."

**Plz review and hopefully chapter 4 and chapter 5 of Spartans of Fate and Chaos will be up by tomorrow. As always here is the list of characters to refresh your memory:**

**Will Turner = Percy Jackson**

**Elizabeth Swann = Annabeth Chase**

**Governor Swann = Fredrick Chase**

**Commodore Norrington = Luke Castellan**

**Jack Sparrow = Nico di Angelo**

**Mr. Gibbs = Chiron**

**Captain Barbossa = Hades**

**William "Bootstrap" Turner = Poseidon**

**The two funny soldiers = TBD**

**The two funny pirates = TBD**

**Black Pearl pirates = Underworld warriors**

**The monkey = the monkey but its named after Nico**

**Port Royal sailors and soldiers = demigods of Camp Half Blood.**

**Other characters are still being determined. Plz review and chapter 3 will be up soon! =DDDDD**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	4. The Black Pearl

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

_**The Curse of the Black Pearl**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I DO NOT OWN**_** Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Pirates of the Caribbean the Curse of the Black Pearl. All credit goes to Rick Riordan, Disney Hyperion, and Walt Disney and also that Jerry Bruckheimer guy.**

**Reminder: Remember this does take place in the late 1700's hundreds so it's ok if you're imagining the characters with British accents.**

**Also thanks to the reviews on how this was a great idea! Thanks=DDDD!**

**Enjoy the chapter =D!**

**Chapter 4**

**The **_**Black Pearl**_

_**(Captain Nico's pov)**_

_***in the brig***_

"Can you smell it?"

Come here boy! We have a nice marrow bone for you!"

I sat there with my back to the wall, "You can keep doing that forever. The dog is never going to move," sure enough the dog holding the keys just sat there watching the other prisoners bait him with the bone.

One of the prisoners spoke, "Oh excuse if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet."

A smirk just crossed my face as I took in every word he said.

_**(Annabeth's pov)**_

_***in the Governor's mansion***_

My bed was all that I could think of when the day ended. First Commodore Castellan proposed to me then that pirate Captain Nico di Angelo tried to kill me. I felt something warm go under the covers of my bed as my maid put a pan of hot rocks to keep me warm throughout the night.

There you go miss," she patted my leg and smiled at me, "It was difficult day for you, I'm sure."

I flipped a page of a book that I was reading when I answered, "I suspected Commodore Castellan would propose but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it."

The maid chuckled, "I meant you being threatened by that pirate. Sounds terrifying."

A weak smile appeared on my lips, "Oh…Yes, it was terrifying."

"But the Commodore proposed. Fancy that. Now that's a smart match, miss, if it's not too bold to say."

My mouth let out a chuckle, "It is a smart match. He's a fine man…he's what any woman should dream of marrying."

"Well, that Percy Jackson. He's a fine man too," the maid sighed as she mentioned Percy.

Thankfully the room was semi bright so my blush was somewhat hidden, "That is too bold."

The maid gently bowed her head as she left my room, "Well, begging your pardon, miss. It was not my place."

My mind however was on two things when she apologized to me: one was about her praise on Percy; even if I hid it too well there was no doubt that she was practically correct. Percy was a fine man also. Then there was that pirate, the way he looked at me when examined the medallion. Subconsciously my hand held up the skull medallion, its gold designs bumping across my fingers. Suddenly a strong gust of wind came into my room and extinguished the flame on my candle, the wind bringing an eerie atmosphere with it.

_**(Percy's pov)**_

_***working on the forges when he hears the wind howling. He stops what he is doing and opens the window and looks outside to see a deserted street***_

_**(Somewhere in the waters of Port Half Blood)**_

_***a black ship covered in fog cruises into the bay, cannons loaded***_

_**(Commodore Castellan's pov)**_

_***at the fort***_

"Has my daughter given you an answer yet?" Governor Chase accompanied me as we walked along the forts cannon rows.

I sighed, "No she hasn't."

The Governor chuckled, "Well, she has had a very trying day. Ghastly weather, don't you think?"

I looked around and nodded, "Bleak. Very bleak."

Suddenly a distant cannon fire erupted in the distance, "CANNON FIRE!"

In a flash I brought the Governor down to protect him as the spot where I was standing just seconds ago was blasted into pieces, "RETURN FIRE!"

_**(Captain Nico's pov)**_

_***in the brig***_

Distant thuds of cannon fire sounded in the distance….distant thuds of familiar cannons…, "I know those guns!"

I stood up and looked out through the bared window, to see if my fears were right. There in the smoky distance surrounded by fog was the _Black Pearl_, "It's the _Pearl_."

"The _Black Pearl? _I've heard stories…she's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years," the prisoner looked to his prison mate, "Never leaves any survivors."

A smirk appeared on my face, "No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

The prisoners looked amongst each other and shrugged…it was clear that I was surrounded by idiots.

_**(Battle pov)**_

*****_**Cannon fire bombards the port and the fort. The army fights back but cannot hit the enemy ship due to the mysterious fog that is settling in the harbor. Civilians get caught in the cross fire as more cannon balls fly through bone and concrete.***_

_***As the attack continues, raiding parties of the Undead pirates begin to sail towards the shore to storm Port Half Blood. The pirates pillage and kill anything in their path, one pirate throws bombs inside a store and chases a lady just before the store explodes,***_

_**(Percy's pov)**_

As soon as the first cannons opened fired, my sword and axe where at my side, cautiously I opened the door of the workshop to see a pirate chasing a lady in a nightgown. In a flash, I threw my axe at the pirates back and watched him fall down dead in his tracks. Hurriedly I ran over to him and pulled my axe free and went to search for more pirates to kill.

All around me roamed pirates and death. I engaged some of them as more of them came ashore. My sword riptide was an arch of destruction as I hacked, cut, slashed, sliced through pirates but every pirate that I killed, more and more pirates kept coming at me. Fort and the soldiers can destroy that ship soon.

_**(Commodore Castellan's pov)**_

_***at the fort***_

"Sight the muzzle flash!" I ran down the row of cannons that were firing into darkness. With this blasted fog obscuring our vision, the unknown ship could tear this fort apart with its cannons single handedly, "I need a full strike fore and aft. Mr. Solace more cartridges!"

I was about to order a huge single barrage of cannon fire at the center of the harbor when I saw Governor Chase walking along the ridge of the cannon row with the look of fear and disbelief in his eyes, "Governor, barricade yourself in my office."

He turned to me and more fear kept stalling his mind, "That's an order."

Thankfully he nodded and ran to my office, hopefully he would stay in there until the battle is over.

_**(Annabeth's pov)**_

_***at the Chase mansion***_

The sounds of cannon fire woke me from my sleep, hurriedly I ran to my balcony to see a single ship tearing down the fort with its cannons. Distant shouts became louder as I noticed a group of pirates breaking through the front gate. I ran down the stairs just in time to see the house butler about to open the door.

"Don't!" but it was too late, the butler opened the door revealing five pirates…one of them pointing a gun to his head. The sound of gun fire was heard as I watched the dead body of the butler hit the ground.

_**(Funny Pirate 1 pov)**_

_***points pistol at the butlers head***_

"Hello chum!" I pulled the trigger and a round bronze bullet went through the butler's forehead. A girls scream was heard and we stepped into the mansion looking for the medallion.

Connor tapped my shoulder and pointed towards the stair case, "Up there!"

We ran up stairs after the girl, the presence of the medallion so close.

_**(Annabeth's pov)**_

I ran into my room and locked the door and ran into my maid, "Miss Chase, they've come to kidnap you!"

Apparently my worst fear was coming true, "What?"

"You're the governor's daughter," ok so I wasn't getting kidnap because of the medallion then, I was being kidnapped because I was the daughter of the governor…both reasons sucked!

They were banging on the door now which narrowed my escape time drastically, I looked to my maid and told her my plan, "Listen, they haven't seen you yet. I'll hide and the first chance you get, run to the fort for safety."

She nodded and hid while I ran into my room just as the door burst opened. I grabbed the pot that my maid put hot wood in and swung it hard when pirate one came running into my room, a red dazed expression was on his face as he fell to the ground. I swung again but pirate two grabbed the pot and tried to take it out of my hands. My fingers found the open lever on the handle of the pot which made the hot wood stored inside the pot come out and fall down on the pirates face.

With the momentary distraction, I ran passed them and ran downstairs towards the front door but somehow those two pirates were in front of me again trapping me on the stairs. Suddenly a cannon ball came out of nowhere and blasted another pirate into pieces and I used that distraction again to hide in the dining room. I looked around and I saw two swords and a shield on the wall above the fire place. I grabbed on sword but it wouldn't budge, I pulled again and it still wouldn't come out and the by the sounds of the door being torn apart…I was out of time. Quickly, I ran into a storage room where the food was kept and hid inside, praying that they won't find me.

_**(Funny Pirates 1 & 2 pov)**_

_***breaks through the doors and starts to look around the room for Annabeth***_

"We know you're here, poppet. Come out and we promise we won't hurt you," I quickly looked to Connor to shut him up so the plan would work, "We will find you, Poppet. You've got something of ours, and it calls to us. The gold calls to us."

Connor and I stopped at two storage room doors, the rug leading into the room showed signs of frantic footsteps trying to run away and closing the door in fear. Slowly I looked through the crack of the two doors to see the girl holding and looking at the medallion with her hands. Slowly she noticed me looking at her and quickly her eyes showed panic in them, "Hello, poppet,"

I flung the door open and aimed my pistol at her and was seconds of just pulling the trigger when she called out the word, "Parley!"

_**(Annabeth's pov)**_

"Parley!"

The pirate that opened the door stopped when he heard me say parley, he lowered his gun just a little bit but kept it on me just in case I tried any means of escaping, "What?"

"Parley. I invoke the right of parley. According to the cod of the Brethren set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your captain," I silently prayed that they would follow the code.

Pirate one glared at me and raised his pistol higher, "I know the Code!"

Good so they are going to follow the code, "If an adversary demands parley, you can do them no harm until the parley is complete."

Pirate two took out his sword and prepared to stab me with it, "To blazes with the Code!"

"She wants to be taken to the captain!" Pirate one glared at pirate two then turned back to me and smirked, "And she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the Code."

_**(Percy's pov)**_

_***fighting***_

More and more pirates came storming into the fort, the more they came, I grew tired even more. I was fighting a pirate who was wielding a huge axe with chains on it. He swung and I blocked it but he nearly knocked me to my feet as he pressed his weapon towards me…I hate to admit but he was good.

He lifted me up to my feet by my neck and held an axe to my head, "Say goodbye!"

Thankfully my luck held as a cannon ball destroyed part of a iron sign that fell down on top of the pirate that was holding me. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of the pirate except for deadly looking axe that was about to kill me just a few seconds ago, "Goodbye."

I ran through the mob while killing more monsters along the way, until I saw something that made my heard stop cold. Just fifty yards away from me was Annabeth being led to the pirate ship by a huge band of pirates. Hurriedly I made my way towards them but only to encounter pirate, but I was sure I killed this pirate earlier…in fact it was the first pirate that I killed when the sacking of the city began.

Suddenly a hissing noise was heard below me, when I looked down, there was a small bomb that was about explode right in front of me. I stepped back just before the fuse stopped lighting, when the fuse ran out, the bomb didn't explode. A smirk appeared on my face as I raised my axe to strike at him but a sudden pain erupted in the back of my head and the last thing I saw was Annabeth being taken aboard the ship as a prisoner.

_**(Captain Nico's pov)**_

_***in the brig***_

I watched the carnage and chaos erupting down below as the _Black Pearl _just sacked another village. Then a familiar whistling sound was heard when a black round object came hurdling towards my prison cell. I dived away just in time the cannon ball sailed through the stone walls. When the smoke cleared, only my wall was intact but my prison mates wall was blown wide open.

"My sympathies, friend. You've no manner of luck at all." He jumped out of the crumbling wall and escaped with his friends leaving me alone in the prison.

**Plz review! Chapter 5 will be up shortly and hopefully chapter 7 of Spartans of Fate and Chaos and chapter 4 of Enemies turned Lovers will be up soon. **

**Some of you have asked "Where's Davy Jones" and "Can I add the Hunters?" For the Davy Jones part…I think you know who will be playing him, and don't worry he will be in the sequel, as for the hunters part…I need help on that. There is simply not enough characters for some of the characters of PJO to be on POC but if you do know a way for me to include them in the story then I'll happily obliged to add your ideas in and give you credit for your amazing ideas. If anyone has any ideas on how to add Grover, Thalia, Clarisse, and any other PJO character on here, review plz after reading =DDDDDD!**

**As always here is the list of characters to refresh your memory:**

**Will Turner = Percy Jackson**

**Elizabeth Swann = Annabeth Chase**

**Governor Swann = Fredrick Chase**

**Commodore Norrington = Luke Castellan**

**Jack Sparrow = Nico di Angelo**

**Mr. Gibbs = Chiron**

**Captain Barbossa = Hades**

**William "Bootstrap" Turner = Poseidon**

**The two funny soldiers = TBD**

**The two funny pirates = TBD**

**Black Pearl pirates = Underworld warriors**

**The monkey = the monkey but its named after Nico**

**Port Royal sailors and soldiers = demigods of Camp Half Blood.**

**Other characters are still being determined. Plz review and chapter 3 will be up soon! =DDDDD**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**V**


	5. Welcome aboard

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

_**The Curse of the Black Pearl**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I DO NOT OWN**_** Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Pirates of the Caribbean the Curse of the Black Pearl. All credit goes to Rick Riordan, Disney Hyperion, and Walt Disney and also that Jerry Bruckheimer guy.**

**Reminder: Remember this does take place in the late 1700's hundreds so it's ok if you're imagining the characters with British accents.**

**Also thanks to the reviews on how this was a great idea! Thanks=DDDD!**

**Enjoy the chapter =D!**

**Chapter 5**

**Welcome Aboard**

_**(Captain Nico's pov)**_

_***still in the brig***_

__Finally I can do wanted I wanted to do where I was in this blasted prison cell. Slowly I grabbed the bone that the other prisoners were using and stuck outside my cell and shook it around while whistling at the same time, "Come on doggy. It's just you and me now."

To my surprise, the dog got up and moved towards me with the keys in his mouth as I waved the bone around, "It's just you and old Jack. Come on. Come on. That's a boy. Good boy. Come get the bone."

Slowly the dog came closer to me with the keys until he was just in reaching distance, "Come on, you filthy, slimy, mangy cur."

At that moment a loud bang erupted from the upstairs hallway. Seconds later a dead royal demigod soldier fell down the stairs. Two pirates came into the hallway with their swords and pistols drawn…one of them looking back and forth for something, "This ain't the armory."

The other pirate saw me and crept towards me with a smug look on his face, "Well, well, well. Look what we have here, Pollux. Captain Nico di Angelo," he spat on me to emphasize that he still hated me after ten years have passed.

"The last I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance," Pollux smirked and turned towards his brother Castor, "His fortunes aren't improved much."

"Worry about you own fortunes, gentlemen, the deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers," suddenly, Castor lunged forward only to be stopped by the metal bars of my prison cell. Only his arm made it through…but when it grabbed my neck, the moonlight showed the ten year legend right before my eyes. His arm was showing bone…pure bone, "So there is a curse…that's interesting."

His grip around my neck tightened, "You know nothing of hell."

Castor let go by shoving me away from the bars, Pollux on his heels. I watched as they left the prison rooms and looked at the dog bone that I still had gripped tight in my hands, "That's very interesting."

_**(Annabeth's pov)**_

_***on a row boat to the enemy ship***_

Images of seeing this ship thirteen years ago came back into my mind as I neared the ship. Cannon fire still flashed from its port side as the siege of the port continued. Slowly we were hoisted upward by the ships ropes, a faint outline of a man was seen from the helm of the ship, and a screech of monkey pierced the night sky as it landed on his shoulder.

As I stepped on to the black wooden floor of the ship, a huge pirate ripped with muscle came up to us surprised and pissed, "I didn't know we were taking on prisoners."

Pirate one spoke, his voice quivering with fear, "She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Hades **(A/N aka Captain Barbossa)**."

I stepped forward and spoke, "I'm here to—"

His right hand slapped me across my cheek, "You'll speak when spoken to!"

The pirate attempted to slap me again but was stopped by another pirate. He had a huge hat that only a captain would wear, his eyes pure black with rage…wicked rage, his skin was pale like the moon and his hair was black like the night sky. It was the man with the monkey on his shoulder, Captain Hades, "And ye will not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley."

"Aye sir!"

Captain Hades let go of the pirates hand and turned towards me, a mysterious smile etched on his face, "My apologies, miss."

"Captain Hades, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Half Blood."

"There were a lot of long words in there, we're not but humble pirates!" his voice was even scarier when he laughed, "What is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back," I stood my ground as I said those words, my pride getting the best of me at that moment.

But my pride was short lived when the entire crew began to laugh at me, like the idea of leaving and never coming back will ever happen with these bands of pirates, "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

"…"

"Means 'no'".

"Very well," in my momentary burst of anger, I ripped off the medallion and walked over to the edge of the ship and threatened to drop it into the water below, "I'll drop it."

I saw the looks on their faces as they caught a glimpse of the medallion, their expressions slowly turned from pure cockiness to complete fear…except for the captain, "Me holds are bursting with swag that bit of shine matters to us? Why?"

My heart froze, if this little bluff wouldn't work then I was out of options then, "It's what you've been searching for. I recognize this ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from Olympus."

Captain Hades gave me a skeptical look, "Did you, now?"

"Fine, I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it," I loosened the grip on my medallion just a little bit making the object jerk downward to the ocean. The pirates gasped and made a short lunge forward, fearing the worse as the gold medallion dangled dangerously loose on my hands.

A creepy chuckle came forth from Hades mouth, "You have a name, missy?"

Crap! Didn't think he would ask me my name. I racked my brain for a fake name to give to him, thankfully a name popped into my mind but I regretted speaking it soon after, "Annabeth…Jackson. I'm a maid in the governor's household."

Captain Hades slowly turned towards his mates and spoke my fake name, "Miss Jackson."

A murmur began to spread throughout the crew, apparently Percy's father was well known to them. Pirate one muttered, "Bootstrap" then looked at me with a look of pure relief as if I just lifted a huge weight off his shoulders.

The captain turned towards me again and smirked, "How does a maid own a trinket such as that? Family heirloom, perhaps?

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean."

He observed me for a second before speaking again, "Very well. Hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return."

My hands betrayed my judgment as I unwillingly handed him the medallion. I watched him sniff it for some reason before giving it to his pet monkey and stare at me with emotionless eyes, "Our bargain?"

Captain Hades turned and walked back to the helm, completely ignoring what I said; shouts to pull out of the harbor were given to the crew, "Wait! You have to take me to shore! According to the code—"

"First, your return to shore was not part of our agreement. So I must do nothing and secondly, you must be a pirate for the Pirate's Code to apply, and thirdly…the Code is more what you'd call guidelines than actual rules," his black eyes bore deep into my mind and ignited my worst fears possible, "Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, Miss Jackson."

**Plz review! Chapter 6 will be up shortly and hopefully chapter 7 of Spartans of Fate and Chaos and chapter 6 of Enemies turned Lovers will be up soon. **

**Some of you have asked "Where's Davy Jones" and "Can I add the Hunters?" For the Davy Jones part…I think you know who will be playing him, and don't worry he will be in the sequel, as for the hunters part…I need help on that. There is simply not enough characters for some of the characters of PJO to be on POC but if you do know a way for me to include them in the story then I'll happily obliged to add your ideas in and give you credit for your amazing ideas. If anyone has any ideas on how to add Grover, Thalia, Clarisse, and any other PJO character on here, review plz after reading =DDDDDD!**

**As always here is the list of characters to refresh your memory:**

**Will Turner = Percy Jackson**

**Elizabeth Swann = Annabeth Chase**

**Governor Swann = Fredrick Chase**

**Commodore Norrington = Luke Castellan**

**Jack Sparrow = Nico di Angelo**

**Mr. Gibbs = Chiron**

**Captain Barbossa = Hades**

**William "Bootstrap" Turner = Poseidon**

**The two funny soldiers = TBD**

**The two funny pirates = TBD**

**Black Pearl pirates = Underworld warriors**

**The monkey = the monkey but its named after Nico**

**Port Royal sailors and soldiers = demigods of Camp Half Blood.**

**Other characters are still being determined. Plz review and chapter 3 will be up soon! =DDDDD**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**V**


	6. The Hunt

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

_**The Curse of the Black Pearl**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I DO NOT OWN**_** Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Pirates of the Caribbean the Curse of the Black Pearl. All credit goes to Rick Riordan, Disney Hyperion, and Walt Disney and also that Jerry Bruckheimer guy.**

**Reminder: Remember this does take place in the late 1700's hundreds so it's ok if you're imagining the characters with British accents.**

**Also thanks to the reviews on how this was a great idea! Thanks=DDDD!**

**Enjoy the chapter =D!**

**Chapter 6**

**The Hunt**

**(**_**Percy's pov)**_

_***after the night attack from the Black Pearl***_

I woke up to a mass headache and a chicken running above my head. Slowly I got up and rubbed the back of my head where a pirate gave me a cheap shot and knocked me out cold. Once my vision focused, I saw the damage done to my home for the first time: buildings were blasted apart or stood on its last inch of solid foundation, the fort was breached in the middle and outer walls, and the gruesome scene of dead bodies littered the ground of the street all around me…I was in a newly made graveyard.

Suddenly I remembered in full detail of why I was here, Annabeth was captured and taken on to the ship! I quickly ran to the fort to find Commodore Castellan and his lieutenants along with Annabeth's father Governor Chase looking at some sea charts, "They've taken her. They've taken Annabeth."

Commodore didn't even look up at me to acknowledge my worry, "Mr. Connor, remove this man."

I was not going to leave that easily, "We have to hunt them down. We must save her!"

"And where do you propose we start?" Annabeth's father was crying, I haven't seen him cry since the death of his wife, "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it."

For once I was lost for words…I really had no clue on where the pirates took Annabeth, fortunately the soldier named Connor pitched in an idea, "That Nico di Angelo. He talked about the _Black Pearl_."

His friend named Travis spoke, "Mentioned it is more what he did."

Finally I had some leverage to work with it, "Ask him where it is. He could lead us to it."

As always, Commodore Castellan always had to crush any hope that was starting to build up inside me, "No. The pirates who invaded this fort left di Angelo locked in his cell, ergo they are not his allies." He turned towards Governor Chase and spoke, "Governor, we will establish their most likely course."

I slammed my axe onto the maps in anger, "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

The Commodore took the axe and grabbed me the wrists and dragged me outside the forts office, "Mr. Jackson, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor, you are a blacksmith, and this is not the moment for rash actions! Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who care for Annabeth."

With that said, I made my way to the brig since I knew that my only option left was to ask for Captain di Angelo for help…I must've been really desperate if was asking a pirate for help. I saw him lying down in his cell pretending to be asleep, "You. Di Angelo."

"Aye?"

You are familiar with that ship. The _Black Pearl?_"

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" Nico sat up and looked at me, "Have you not heard the stories?"

My silence answered his question sure enough, "Captain Hades and his crew of miscreants, sailed from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is."

Okay so we finally getting somewhere, "The ship's real enough, its anchorage must be a real place, where is it?"

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate."

Captain di Angelo gave me a smug smile, "And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never," I should've known that he would back me up into a corner, "They took Miss Chase."

He immediately sat up and grinned at me, "Oh, so it is that you found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me."

My brain began to work in overtime, "I can get you out of here."

"How's that? The key's run off."

"I helped build these cells," I searched around and found a wooden bench and stuck it underneath the bars, "These are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

The captain studied me for awhile as if I reminded him of someone, "What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson."

"That would be short for Perseus, I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt named for your father aye?"

"Yes."

"Uh-huh, well Mr. Jackson, I've changed me mind," Captain di Angelo slowly got up and faced me, "If you spring me out of this cell, I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the _Black Pearl_ and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

He stuck his hand out in between the opening of the bars in order for me to shake his hand, "Agreed."

"Agreed," for once I though he actually smiled, "Now get me out."

I applied the right of amount of pressure on the wooden bench which made the bars lift up from the hinges easily yet pretty loud. I threw door down and made way for Nico to get out of the cell, "Hurry! Someone will have heard that."

Nico grabbed his weapons and chuckled at me, "Not without my effects."

_***at the docks***_

After I literally sprung a pirate from jail, we made our way to the docks and hid underneath one of the bridges as the soldiers and navy personnel loaded the fastest ship of the Caribbean, the _Interceptor._

"We're going to still the ship?" I noticed that he was looking at the other ship in the harbor, the _Dauntless, _"That ship?"

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship," he pointed at the _Interceptor _then pointed at the _Dauntless_,he was going to use the bigger ship as bait, "Nautical term. Once question about your business boy or there's no use going, this girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," wow I really must've loved Annabeth if I would do that for her.

"Oh good," Nico turned and looked at his prized ship, "No worries, then."

Minutes later, we found ourselves doing the most idiotic stunts ever, walking on the floor of the harbor. The plan seemed simple enough, get a row boat that was lying upside down on the beach and walk with it over our heads until we were literally underneath the hull of the _Dauntless,_ easier said than done. We waited until the coast was clear then slowly made our way into the water with the boat over our heads.

Our journey to the massive ship was too long due to the blasted water pressure around us, "This is either madness or brilliance."

Nico just looked over his shoulder and sighed, "It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

As he said that, my foot got stuck in a box, how the box got to the ocean floor was a mystery to me. Finally we arrived at the _Dauntless_ and began to climb up the back side of the ship in order to surprise any sailors on board the ship. We passed the helm and looked at the deck below, only a handful of demigod sailors. I pulled out my sword while Nico took out his pistol and climbed the stairs while yelling, "Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship."

I jumped down next to him and pointed my sword at one of the officers there, "AYE! AVAST!"

The mini crew began to laugh while Nico gave me a look that said Why-in-the-Hades-did you-just-say-aye-avast?

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men," the Lieutenant gave us a smug smile, "You'll never make it out of the bay."

"Son, I'm Captain Nico di Angelo," Nico smirked and a pointed his pistol at the Lieutenants forehead, "Savvy?"

_**(Commodore Castellan's pov)**_

_***at the docks***_

I was overlooking the loading process of the ship when one of my Lieutenants called out my name, "Commodore!"

In a flash, I took my telescope out to see what he was pointing at. The _Dauntless_ was on a steady sail out of the bay while a lifeboat was frantically rowing back to shore, "Sir! They've taken the _Dauntless_! Di Angelo and Jackson have taken the ship!"

"Rash, Jackson. Too rash," I lowered my telescope down and glanced at my fellow officer, "That is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen."

_**(Captain Nico's pov)**_

_***at the helm***_

__A frantic sound of footsteps came from behind me as Percy announced the news, "Here they come."

I turned to see the Interceptor quickly gaining speed at our rudders…everything was going to plan.

_**(Commodore Castellan's pov)**_

_***boarding the Dauntless***_

__"Search every cabin, every hull, down to the bilges!" the men of the _Interceptor _swarmed the _Dauntless_ in less than two minutes, our morale ever so high as we searched the entire ship for the two fugitives. But something felt off, throughout my years of serving in the navy and army, I knew that if it things were way to easy…that was a sign of a trap.

My suspicions came true when the sound of ropes was being cut and the groan of a ship lurching forward. I turned to see the Interceptor sailing away with Nico and Percy at the helm.

"Sailors, back to the _Interceptor_ now!" one sailor tried to swing aboard the moving ship but the Interceptor was far away now.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves," without my command, the soldiers opened fire at di Angelo and Jackson as they sailed out of the harbor on their vessel.

I turned on my heel and walked towards the helm while giving orders, "Set topsails and clear up this mess."

"With the wind astern, we won't catch them."

"I don't need to catch them, just get them in range of the long nines," the _Dauntless's_ arsenal was packed with the mostly deadliest of cannons, the nines. It could fire up to fifty feet and can pack a powerful punch when it slams into its target.

"Hands, come about! Run out the guns!" my second in command shouted my orders as I glared at the fleeing ship, "We are to fire on our own ship, sir?"

I looked at him then back at the _Interceptor_, "I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate."

A sailor who was at the wheel called out, "Commodore, he's disabled the rudder chain, sir."

The entire ship groaned as it ran over the lifeboat that was following us, the frantic yells of my other second in commands being muffled by the water below.

The _Interceptor_ was now a tiny spec in the distance of the sea, my Lieutenant speaking his mind, "That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen."

My blue eyes glared into the distance, "So it would seem."

**Plz review! Chapter 7 will be up shortly and hopefully chapter 7 of Spartans of Fate and Chaos and chapter 6 of Enemies turned Lovers will be up soon. **

**As always here is the list of characters to refresh your memory:**

**Will Turner = Percy Jackson**

**Elizabeth Swann = Annabeth Chase**

**Governor Swann = Fredrick Chase**

**Commodore Norrington = Luke Castellan**

**Jack Sparrow = Nico di Angelo**

**Mr. Gibbs = Chiron**

**Captain Barbossa = Hades**

**William "Bootstrap" Turner = Poseidon**

**The two funny soldiers = TBD**

**The two funny pirates = TBD**

**Black Pearl pirates = Underworld warriors**

**The monkey = the monkey but its named after Nico**

**Port Royal sailors and soldiers = demigods of Camp Half Blood.**

**Other characters are still being determined. Plz review and chapter 7 will be up soon! =DDDDD**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**V**


	7. Finding A Crew

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

_**The Curse of the Black Pearl**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I DO NOT OWN**_** Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Pirates of the Caribbean the Curse of the Black Pearl. All credit goes to Rick Riordan, Disney Hyperion, and Walt Disney and also that Jerry Bruckheimer guy.**

**Reminder: Remember this does take place in the late 1700's hundreds so it's ok if you're imagining the characters with British accents.**

**Also thanks to the reviews on how this was a great idea! Thanks=DDDD!**

**Enjoy the chapter =D!**

**Chapter 7**

**Finding A Crew**

_**(Percy's pov)**_

We finally escaped Port Half Blood, the _Dauntless_ quickly becoming a tiny speck in the distance as we sailed towards to Tortuga, the island that was favored for housing pirates.

It was hours until we reached Tortuga so it gave me some time to sharpen my sword and finally ask Nico something: Who was my father? I watched as he stirred the ship, his face hiding something from me as I began to talk about my childhood, "When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

Nico was finishing up securing the line masts when he finally answered, "Is that so?"

His tone gave off the clue I was looking for. I stopped sharpening my sword as I looked at him; his face was full of secrets hiding under his skin. Gently I got up and walked up to him as he made his way back to the wheel, "My father, Percy Jackson. At the jail, it was only after you learnt my name you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter." I stood beside him on the helm as he gazed out at the sea, "I'm not a simpleton, Nico. You knew my father."

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he slowly turned to face me, his face was grim, "I knew him…probably one of the few who knew him as Poseidon Jackson. Everyone else called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

I blinked as he told me that, "Bootstrap?"

"Good man. Good pirate," he steered the ship to the left and looked back at me with a smug grin, "I swear, you look just like him."

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor, a good respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate. A scallywag."

My temper suddenly went over the top as I quickly drew riptide and glared at him, "My father was not a pirate!"

Nico kept his back to me as the boat kept sailing, "Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

My eyes continued to glare as he threw my defeat to him back at me, "You didn't beat me, you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair isn't it?" he smirked back at me and suddenly spun the wheel. From my left swung the backside mast as the wheel controlling it made zoom at me in an alarming speed. Unfortunately, I was too slow to duck as I was knocked off the ship, my entire body dangling on the wooden pole of the mast as Nico picked up my sword and laughed at me, "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The rules that really matter are these: What a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. Pirate is in your blood boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now me for example, I can let you drown. But I can't bring this ship into the Sea of Monsters all by me onsey, savvy?" he spun the wheel back and pointed my sword to my throat as I landed on the deck hard, "So, can you sail under the command of a pirate?" Nico flipped my sword so that the handle was facing me, "Or can you not?"

I gently reached out and grabbed my sword, "Sea of Monsters?"

A knowing grin appeared on Nico's face as he nodded, "Sea of Monsters."

_**(Captain Nico's pov)**_

_***at the island of Tortuga aka Sea of Monsters***_

Upon arriving at the island that bred pirates, a sense of relief entered me as we docked the _Interceptor _to go into the island…it was there that the feeling of dread entered me as I remembered what I did here. Horses where running around rider-less as gunshots and fists fights occurred everywhere in the town. Harlots where flashing the guys whose eyes and mouths were hanging opening awkwardly from the amount of rum that was deposited down their throats, "More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet bouquet that is the Sea of Monsters, savvy?" I managed to yank an old man's cane as Percy looked around at the scene around him, "What do you think?"

He made a face at a guy drinking like there was no tomorrow from a barrel of rum, the purple fluid running down his chin and onto his shirt soaking it completely, "It'll linger."

"I'll tell you, mate. If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted," I turned my head to see a good looking red head walking towards me, "Rachel!" but before I could even kiss her, she slapped me in the face so hard that it made rethink what I had down to make her slap me, "Not sure I deserved that?" another presence was felt behind me which made me turn around to face another girl, this time she was blond…though I don't think that the name I called her was her real name, "Giselle!"

"Who was she?"

"What?"

She slapped my face at the same spot that Rachel slapped me. Percy was behind me with his arms crossed, his face showed signs of a laugh trying to be held in, "I may have deserved that."

_***in the pig pen***_

Finally we found the one person we searching for, Chiron Gibbs. Though I didn't expect to find him sleeping on the side of three pigs in a pig pen. With a bucket of cold water in my hand, I flung it at Chiron who welcomed us in his very…interesting verbal wake up moment, "CURSE YOU FOR BREATHING YOU SLACK-JAWED IDIOT!" he blinked at us as if we were some kind of ghost, his knife in his hand, "Mother's love! Nico! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

"Ah fortunately, I know how to counter it," I slowly made my way to him as sinuses fought the horrid smell of wet pig that filled the air, "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking"

He blinked a few times until he finally agreed to what I said, "Aye, that'll about do it." Chiron slowly got up when Percy doused him with another bucket full of cold water, "BLAST! I'M ALREADY AWAKE!"

Percy sniffed and nodded before looking at me then back at Chiron, "That was for the smell."

_***at the bar***_

Even in the inside of the buildings, the bars in particular, had guns shooting and fists fights happening every minute due to its drunken staff and customers. With two mugs of rum in my hand, I walked back to the table where Chiron was sitting while Percy stood to the side, his eyes watching the spectacle of bar violence in front of him, "Keep a sharp eye…"

He blinked at me worried as I scanned the crowd for any on coming attackers then sat down in front of Chiron to talk. He had taken a gulp of his drink before finally speaking, "Now, what's the nature of this venture of yourn?"

I gulped in a burp as I replied, "I'm going after the _Black Pearl_." Chiron nearly choked on his rum flavored nectar as I told him my awesome plan, "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

Chiron shook his head in disbelief, "Nico, it's a fool's errand. You know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_."

"That's why I know what Hades is up to. All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear of Hades, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then aye?"

Chiron laughed a disbelieved laugh and looked at me, "Prove me wrong. What makes you think Hades will give up his ship to you?"

I winked and took a sip of my drink, "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy glancing at me over his shoulder. I don't know if he was just looking or he heard what I said but he quickly turned away when I looked at him for a brief moment.

I nodded to Percy and looked at Chiron hoping he would get my hint to look at Percy, thankfully he did, "The kid."

My nodded in response and I leaned to whisper, "That is the child of Poseidon "Bootstrap Bill" Jackson…his only child, savvy?"

"Is he now?" Chiron grinned that mischievous grin of his and looked at Percy then back at me, "'Leverage,' says you. 'I think I feel a change in the wind,' says I. I'll find us a crew, there's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

Gently I lifted my mug up and grinned, "One can only hope. Take what you can."

Chiron laughed and slammed his mug onto mine, "Give nothing back."

**Plz review! Chapter 7 will be up shortly and hopefully chapter 8 of Spartans of Fate and Chaos and chapter 8 of Enemies turned Lovers will be up soon. **

**As always here is the list of characters to refresh your memory:**

**Will Turner = Percy Jackson**

**Elizabeth Swann = Annabeth Chase**

**Governor Swann = Fredrick Chase**

**Commodore Norrington = Luke Castellan**

**Jack Sparrow = Nico di Angelo**

**Mr. Gibbs = Chiron**

**Captain Barbossa = Hades**

**William "Bootstrap" Turner = Poseidon**

**The two funny soldiers = Connor and Travis but different naming**

**The two funny pirates = Connor and Travis**

**Black Pearl pirates = Underworld warriors**

**The monkey = the monkey but its named after Nico**

**Port Royal sailors and soldiers = demigods of Camp Half Blood.**

**Other characters are still being determined. Plz review and chapter 7 will be up soon! =DDDDD**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**V**


	8. Aztec Gold

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

_**The Curse of the Black Pearl**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I DO NOT OWN**_** Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Pirates of the Caribbean the Curse of the Black Pearl. All credit goes to Rick Riordan, Disney Hyperion, and Walt Disney and also that Jerry Bruckheimer guy.**

**Reminder: Remember this does take place in the late 1700's hundreds so it's ok if you're imagining the characters with British accents.**

**Also thanks to the reviews on how this was a great idea! Thanks=DDDD!**

**Enjoy the chapter =D!**

**Chapter 8**

**Aztec Gold**

_**(**__**Annabeth's pov)**_

_***on the Black Pearl***_

I sat in the captain's cabin as the _Black Pearl _sailed to some unknown destination. The steady swaying and bobbing motion of the ship made my face a little green since it has been a long time I have sailed on ship. A clutter of footsteps echoed behind me as I saw the two pirates that captured me walk in with a velvet dress in their arms.

My tempered flared when the one carrying the dress smirked and winked at me, "You'll be dinning with the captain, and he requests you wear this."

I tried to hold in my gag when I thought about the captain being "romantic" to me, "Well you may tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request."

"He said you'd say that," he gave a short laugh while the other pirate smirked at me, "He also said, if that be the case, you'll be dinning with the crew…and you'll be naked."

They both laughed as I face an impossible decision: dine with the captain or with the crew? Hastily I changed my mind and grabbed the dress from the pirate's hand, his smug look turning into a glare. I gave them a sarcastic look as they left, at the same time; I hurriedly slipped on the dress as the other pirates set out trays of food on the table. Moments later the captain arrived, his black eyes had a hint of lust and evil in them.

He bade me to take a seat and served me first, roast pork with bread and grapes. I hesitantly took a bite for the fear of it being poisoned though he must've sensed that I was worried about the food for he spoke, "There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress. You must be hungry?" I didn't really know what he was talking about but eh, who cares. I grabbed my food with both hands and gnawed at it with hunger, my teeth sinking into the cooked pork with eagerness. He handed me as goblet filled with wine, "Try the wine." My hands acted for me as I grabbed the wine and drank it, the cool liquid hydrating my throat. Soon he handed me a green apple, the sickly green skin of the fruit made me want to vomit all the food I had just swallowed, "And the apples, one of those next?"

I quickly dropped my fork and spoon, the pet monkey he had was eating a piece of the apple he was offering me, "It's poisoned."

Hades softly chuckled, "There would be no sense to be killing you Ms. Jackson."

"Then release me! You already have your trinket, I'm of no further value to you," my fingers were crossed behind me, hoping that he would let me go.

The captain lifted up his coat and pulled out the medallion out of his pocket, the bright gold shining in the candle light, "You don't know what this is, do you?"

"It's a pirate medallion."

"This is Aztec gold. One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortes himself," his eyes were gleaming as he told me the story of the medallion, the same medallion I took from Percy years ago, "Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them and his armies. But the greed of Cortes was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity."

I narrowed my eyes at him in disbelief, "I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Hades."

"Aye," he sat up from his chair and handed the medallion to his monkey, at the same time I hid a knife in my dress sleeve just in case I needed to kill when I made my escape, "That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an island of dead what cannot be found, except for those who know where it is." He leaned towards me and spoke right next to my ear making me shudder, "Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took them all!" his voice was as if he was yearning for them…wanting them like what happened before…the sin of greed in his eyes as he kept telling me his story, "We spent them and traded them and fritted them away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave them away, the more we came to realize, the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake out lust."

Hades' eyes showed for what I thought I saw was regret, pain, suffering for selling all that cursed treasure away that I almost believed him, felt sorry for him, "We are cursed men, Miss Jackson. Compelled by greed, we were, but now we are consumed by it."

The monkey began to screech as the captain was nearing the end of his tale, the feeling of escaping growing more in the corners of my mind, "There is one way we can end the curse." He petted the head of his pet monkey as he turned back to look at me, "All the scattered pieces of Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid." With a wave his hand, the monkey jumped on to his arm and ran out of the room with the medallion in his hand, "Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."

My heart started to race as his lips formed into an evil smirk, "And the blood to be repaid?"

Hades let out his evil laugh, "That's why there's no sense to be killin' you…yet." His laughter rang in my ears as he handed me the apple again, "Apple?"

In a flash I knocked the apple out of his hand and lunged for the door but he was too fast for me. His arms tried to wrap me as I darted to the side; a wooden pillar was my only hiding place. It was like a game of cat and mouse, whichever side I appeared from, he was always there to force me back. Finally I took my chances and lunged for the door but Hades still managed to wrap me in his arms.

Out of instinct, I turned and sank my knife into his chest, the sound of it making my ears ring in fear. I stepped with fear coursing throughout my whole body as Hades dropped his gaze towards the knife that was sticking out of his chest, well where his heart was located. Slowly he pulled the knife out until it was full out, his own blood dripping down from the silver metal, "I'm curious. After killing me, what is it you're planning on doing next?"

Pure fear took over me and I stumbled out into the deck of horror as the entire crew was…well…skeletons. Everywhere I looked there was a skeleton rubbing floors or pulling ropes. Out of my blinding fright, I was pushed into the chaos: getting stuck with a pair of skeletons who were turning the wheel on the main mast then falling down to the cargo hold only to be tossed into the air as if I was some toy ball.

As I was falling I was caught by a skeleton pirate who was swinging from the ropes, his white decayed teeth only inches away from my nose. I screamed, yes I screamed so loud like never before as I was actually living this night mare. The pirate holding on to me forcefully let go of me and I fell onto the upper deck where the helm was only to be chased by another undead pirate. Luckily the wheel was in front of us which gave me a good weapon to work with. At the right moment when he was leaning forward, I spun the wheel towards me, unfortunately for him, his chin was caught on one of the pegs and his neck snapped back all the way to his back. I nearly threw up as I watched the pirate snap his head back into place and glared at me as he did so. It was too much for me and I found myself running down the stairs and hiding underneath it, my heart pumping its adrenaline.

Suddenly the damn monkey appear next to me screeching, he too was completely skeleton. I quickly dashed back into the cabin only to be met face to face again with Captain Hades, "Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, and so we cannot die. But neither are we dead." He shoved me away and slowly walked towards me, "For too long I've been parched of thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died." Hades slowly reached out to me as he kept walking, his hand and arm slowly turning into that of pure bone, "I feel nothing. Not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh. You best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Jackson. You're in one!"

Hades was now standing under the moonlight, his entire body showing that awful skeletal form of his. To make it worse, he began to drink a bottle of rum, the red liquid splashing on his rib cage like blood. I quickly ran past him and hid in the cabin, my nightmare was truly real.

_**(Captain Nico's pov)**_

_***Tortuga docks aka Sea of Monsters***_

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt," Chiron showed us all of the men he managed to gather from the night before, all of them presenting a range of…well weirdness. We passed by a normal looking guy, an old guy, a scraggly looking guy, and a midget…who looked really pissed with his mini goatee, "And crazy to boot."

Percy blinked and gawked at the crew before him, "So this is you able-bodied crew?"

I ignored Percy's comment and walked up to a pirate who had a parrot on his shoulder, "You, sailor!"

"Chris Rodriguez sir," said Chiron.

"Mr. Rodriguez, do you have the courage of fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost sudden death?" the sailor seemed to be hard of hearing so his focus from me was gone as I kept speaking to him, "Mr. Rodriguez! Answer, man!"

Chiron stepped and whispered to us, "He's a mute sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

Percy and I almost threw up when we both saw his missing tongue from his mouth. Slowly I looked to Chiron again then back at sailor and tried again, "Mr. Rodriguez's parrot. Same question."

The parrot squawked, "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

Chiron shook his head, embarrassment in his eyes as well as confusion, "Mostly we figure that means 'yes'."

"Of course it does," I turned to face Percy who was just standing there in shock and in disbelief, "Satisfied?"

Percy scoffed and whispered, "Well, you've proven they're mad."

Suddenly a woman's voice was heard from the crew, a voice that chilled my bones in a sisterly way, "And what's the benefit for us?"

Slowly yet cautiously I walked down to the source of the voice, a pirate wearing a ladies hat. Gently I slid the hat down to reveal her face…my sister's face, "Bianca di Angelo."

She slapped me hard on the face just like those girls from last night, Percy on the other hand was laughing and smirking at me, "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?"

"No, that one I deserved."

Bianca was on raging fury as she shoved her finger in my face, "You stole my boat!"

"Actually—," another slap to my face, this time it stung like I just got hit by a whip, "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back."

Her dark eyes glared at me as she yelled in my face, "BUT YOU DIDN'T!"

I quickly blurted out something to shut her up, "You'll get another one!"

She poked my chest hard and increased her death glare, "I will."

Just then Percy butted in, "A better one."

I nodded, "A better one."

He pointed to where the _Interceptor_ was docked, "That one!"

I looked to him, "What one?"

Percy pointed again to the ship and I growled in anger at him, "THAT ONE!"

He smirked and nodded, his sea green eyes quickly flashing to Bianca who was still glaring at me. I slowly turned back towards her and sighed, "Aye…that one. What say you?"

"Aye!"

"AYE!"

Chiron suddenly butted in and spoke in a scared voice, "No, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir."

I looked nervously up at the sky and shivered, "It'll be far worse not to have her."

_**(Chiron's pov)**_

_***at night, sailing on the Interceptor in a storm***_

The ship lurched forward and back, side to side as the storm brewed before us. Devastating waves and hurricane winds buffeted us as we kept sailing through the storm. Nico was at the wheel, his face molded into a grin as he kept steering the ship through the storm, his compass in his hands.

Suddenly a huge wave battered the ship from the starboard side knocking both me and Percy to the deck, both of us completely drenched in sea water, "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?"

"Aye, the compass doesn't point North," I quickly tied the mast line in place and gave Percy a smug look, "But we're not trying to find North, are we?"

We kept sailing through the storm nonstop, the ship rocking back and forth even more violently as we went deeper and deeper into uncharted waters. I slowly made my way up to the helm as Nico kept driving the ship through the freak storm, "We should drop canvas, sir."

Nico smirked, "She can hold a bit longer."

Another huge wave rocked us again, this time I was sure we knocked off course, "What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood captain?"

A foolish yet triumphant grin appeared on his face, "We're catching up."

**Plz review! Chapter 9 will be up shortly and hopefully chapter 8 of Spartans of Fate and Chaos and chapter 8 of Enemies turned Lovers will be up soon. **

**As always here is the list of characters to refresh your memory:**

**Will Turner = Percy Jackson**

**Elizabeth Swann = Annabeth Chase**

**Governor Swann = Fredrick Chase**

**Commodore Norrington = Luke Castellan**

**Jack Sparrow = Nico di Angelo**

**Mr. Gibbs = Chiron**

**Captain Barbossa = Hades**

**William "Bootstrap" Turner = Poseidon**

**The two funny soldiers = Connor and Travis but different naming**

**The two funny pirates = Connor and Travis**

**Black Pearl pirates = Underworld warriors**

**The monkey = the monkey but its named after Nico**

**Port Royal sailors and soldiers = demigods of Camp Half Blood.**

**Other characters are still being determined. Plz review and chapter 7 will be up soon! =DDDDD**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**V**


End file.
